


Panic Attack

by peridotsmart



Series: Dr.Iplierst Imagines [8]
Category: Iplier egos, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: (no mark just host and doc), Doc just being the loving supporting boyfriend he is, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotsmart/pseuds/peridotsmart
Summary: Request on Wattpad!"May I request one where Host has an anxiety attack and Dr.Iplier helps him?"





	Panic Attack

It was just a regular, old, sunny day for Edward and his lover, the Host. Edward was enjoying his time, sitting behind Host who sat quietly against his chest. Host had been holding up a small, tattered book in his hands, holding it up for the doctor to read. Even though he couldn't read what words were on the page, there was the advantage of Edward reading it out loud to him. He didn't even know what book it was, he simply grabbed the first book he touched on a shelf. 

The sun had been filtering in through the windows of the living area, giving a small, soft glow for the two. It was calm and rather peaceful for the two. Edward had been mumbling words, for the past twenty minutes or so, running a hand through the Host's hair. "He stopped, closing his eyes before opening them once again, seeing his entire setting change to a never ending hallway. He looked down, hands stained in dark ink, breathing picking up from panic." And, just as if Host were the man in the story, something switched in him, making him start having short, gasping breaths.

"Host...?" The doctor paused his reading, looking down to see the man, drop the book without a care, continuing to breathe heavily. "Shit." Edward pulled the Host up a bit more, turning him around. "Host, hey, talk to me! It's alright!" Host shook his head, having the most difficulty with breathing he's ever had. He starts mindlessly scratching, no, clawing at his bandages. Crimson slowly seeped through them. Edward quickly grabbed both of the Host's hands, keeping them pulled away from the Host's face. "Host, listen to me! It's alright! I'm here!"

Host swallowed nervously. "M-my eyes, t-they- "" What's your name?" Host paused, still slightly panting. "I-I'm- "" No. What's your name?" He panted quietly, not saying a word for a few seconds. "T-the Host..." Edward nods, putting his hands on Host's face, holding his hands tightly. "What's my name?" 

It took a few seconds, almost a minute before Host could somewhat regain himself. "E-Edward... The Host apologizes for his sudden panic attack- "" Shh, it's okay." Host lays his head on the doctor's shoulder, trying to get himself to calm down. "The story had triggered the Host on accident." "I know." Edward takes his hand, brushing it through the Host's hair again. "How about we try a different story?" The Host slightly nodded in agreement. "The Host would like that."


End file.
